Amy's Song
by LLFOREVER
Summary: Ephram left 5 years ago. Now when he and Amy meet up again, sparks fly. But is history and their careers destined to keep them apart?
1. It's Colin, isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year.  
  
Chapter 1-It's Colin, isn't it?  
  
Ephram Brown frowned as his friend Colin threw up in the trash can. Again and again. It seemed like he had an endless amount of stuff in his stomach that he kept retching.  
  
"Ephram, I need to get home and rest. Can, can you tell Amy that I can't go to with her tonight?" Ephram nodded.  
  
"Just try to get better man. I mean, think of all the great stuff coming up." Colin nodded weakly but when he stepped into the light, Ephram felt himself wince at the sight. Colin's face as white as a sheet and he wore a tight lipped expression. Suddenly, Colin threw up again, this time missing the trashcan. He collapsed on the floor. Ephram stood there shocked for a minute when Colin didn't get up. He knelt down.  
  
"Dad! Dad, help! It's Colin!" Ephram yelled over and over. He checked for a pulse. Where was it? Why hadn't he listened when Andy had told him about this before? There it was! It seemed weak.  
  
"Ephram, I could hear you yelling from the drive, what's wrong?"  
  
"Colin! He was throwing up and then he was gonna go home. He threw up again and passed out." Andy had already moved into the room and he hurried over to Colin.  
  
"Ephram, go call the Harts. Then call Harold Abbott and Edna. Tell them to get over to my office. We'll be there as soon as we can. Ephram nodded, feeling a little shaky from all that had happened.  
  
"Stay with me Ephram. Breathe deep. Go!" Ephram's fingers were quivering as he punched the number. 539-1248  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Mr.Hart. This is Ephram Brown."  
  
"What is it? Is Colin okay?"  
  
"No, he's been throwing up and he was going to come home, but then he threw up again and he passed out. My dad is bringing him to his office. He wants you to come immediately."  
  
"Tell him I want Harold Abbott to look after him!!"  
  
"Colin could be dying and all you care about is the doctor who's caring for him?" Ephram yelled. He slammed the phone down. Then he grabbed it again and dialed the Abbott's number. A female voice answered this time.  
  
"Colin?" Ephram felt himself wince slightly.  
  
"No. It's Ephram. I need to talk to your dad."  
  
"Ephram. Hi. My dad? What, It's Colin, isn't it? Ephram? Ephram answer me!" The tears were streaming down Amy's face now.  
  
"Amy, you're right. It's Colin. We were hanging out at my house, and he, he started throwing up again. He was about to go and he threw up again. Then he passed out. I need to talk to your dad and then call Edna. He wants both of them to meet him at this office." Ephram could hear Amy crying. Then the line went dead.  
  
Andy and Ephram struggled to get Colin into the car. Ephram shuttled Delia over to Nina's and then got in the car. With squealing tires, they drove to Andy's office where a crowd had gathered. Ephram jumped out and then backed out of the way as Drs. Brown and Abbott started shouting instructions. He found the exit from the mob of rowdy gatherers. There he found Amy.  
  
Her face was red and she looked like she had been crying a lot. Ephram sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. You don't want to be around here. You don't have to be. I'm just, you know, not a fun person to be around at this moment." Ephram smiled slightly.  
  
"Well I don't really have anything else to do." Amy nodded and then let out a sob. She put her head on Ephram's shoulder and cried.  
  
"Everything was going so great! He was better and he, he asked me to consider moving in with him."  
  
"What about college?"  
  
"The Denver Ballet asked me to come work with them and I told them I would." Ephram nodded.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"College." Ephram was quiet. Amy didn't know he had agreed to take a position playing for the New York City Ballet.  
  
"I'm not completely sure yet." Ephram started to say something else, but a loud scream came from inside.  
  
"No! Do something else!" Amy's face went white.  
  
"Colin! No no no," Amy sobbed. Ephram put his arm around her as she cried. Footsteps ran out onto the side walk. Ephram glanced up. It was Bright.  
  
"He's dead Amy." Amy continued to cry on Ephram.  
  
"Hey Amy. Let's take a walk." Amy allowed Ephram to pull her up and start walking. Ephram walked until he thought he couldn't walk any farther. Then he saw a small grove of trees by a large lake. He went over and sat down with Amy.  
  
"Ephram, can I tell you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about what Co, Colin and I were doing tonight."  
  
"Amy, it's okay, You don't have to tell me."  
  
"But I do. I was performing and he was going to come watch me. We got in a really big fight before. He didn't want to come see me and I thought it was important. So anyway, I finally convinced him to come and then I decided that it wasn't working out any more. Ephram, I was going to break up with him. Now this is the punishment. He dies because I wanted to break up with him."  
  
TBC. 


	2. The Ballet

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Ballet  
  
Ephram was silent. What would a break up have meant for him and Amy? Did she think, maybe, they would get together? Ephram tried to push the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Do you have change? I need to call and tell them I can't make it to the performance. Ephram, I have another secret."  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
"I applied for Juilliard, and they had me go for a tryout. They wanted to come watch me tonight. The Denver thing is true though, the Denver ballet said they could find a place for me if I didn't get into Juilliard."  
  
"Amy, you can't do that. You can't just miss the whole performance!"  
  
"Ephram, I can't perform now. I just can't. I mean Colin and everything. It's too much."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"But surely you had plans." Ephram's look silenced her. As they got up and started walking towards her house, Ephram was a little surprised at what he had just done. He felt sort of guilty, almost honing in on Colin's territory right after he had died. Colin had become a really good friend the last few years.  
  
"Ephram, why are you doing all this for me?"  
  
"I don't know. Amy, the truth is, I really don't know."  
  
"I've got to get my stuff together. If the phone rings, if, well just answer it." Ephram understood her hesitation. The last time she had received a call, it had been bad news. He stepped forward and hugged Amy lightly.  
  
"Everything will be okay, just trust me on this one." Amy nodded and then walked up the stairs. Ephram collapsed on the couch and glanced around the living room. His eyes fell on the phone and as soon as they did, it began ringing. He watched it ring for a minute and then answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi. Is Miss Amy Abbott there? This is a representative of Juilliard."  
  
"Amy can't come to the phone right now. She's getting ready to meet someone from Juilliard and perform for them."  
  
"Well that's what I wanted to call about. The performance she was scheduled in has been canceled. We were still going to watch her with the pianist. But the one lined up has become ill. We'd like to call her later and reschedule." Ephram knew that was like saying, "Thanks for trying out. We don't want to take the time to find you. Call us again in several years."  
  
"I'm a pianist, could I do it?"  
  
"We want the pianist to be familiar with the music and you wouldn't be. If you choose something else, Miss Abbott wouldn't know it."  
  
"But, wait. I have a song that Miss Abbott is very familiar with, I could ask her if that would be okay."  
  
"I guess." Ephram put the woman on hold and ran up the stairs. Amy was standing there, wrapped in only a towel. Ephram glanced down.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Ephram it's okay. What song?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know and I know I've been eavesdropping a little."  
  
"Your song. Remember when you told me what a good piece it would make in a ballet and you showed me what you thought the main dancer would be doing? Do that dance. You were beautiful." Amy's face froze for a moment. God what had he said?  
  
"I mean, it was. The dance."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it. What happens if I don't?"  
  
"They call you some other time."  
  
"Okay. I'll do it." Ephram nodded and then went downstairs.  
  
"I can do it."  
  
"Well are you good?"  
  
"Ma' m, I know this seems a bit rude, but," Ephram lowered his voice, "The New York City ballet has recruited me."  
  
"Oh my! Then you're just our guy. Will you be with Miss Abbott?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Please arrive when she would have, had her performance not been canceled."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good bye." Ephram hung up the phone and sighed. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Amy stepped out onto the stage and tried to relax. What she felt, was that she only got tenser. In her mind, she willed Ephram not to start playing yet. But suddenly the beautiful music filled the air. Amy straightened and then it all came natural to her. The moves, her timing, everything. As Ephram watched, Amy did everything with grace and beauty. He couldn't help but think she looked really good in the tight leotard. All too soon, it was over. Amy walked over to speak with the people from Juilliard. Then they gathered their stuff and she ran over to him.  
  
"Ephram, they like me! They're going to send me a packet of information and stuff! This is it! I'm going to be living my dream. Man, it's going to be hard to leave you. I'll miss talking to you. But, New York here I come!" Ephram smiled and decided not to mention the New York City ballet.  
  
"Amy, you looked amazing out there. You really did," Ephram said, with a note of sadness.  
  
"I can't thank you enough. I mean, if we hadn't come today, they might not have cared enough to come back to see me some other time. I probably have been accepted because of you."  
  
"Amy, it wasn't all me. You were awesome." Amy put a finger to her lips and then kissed Ephram softly.  
  
"Thank you." Amy walked over to her bag and grabbed it. Then she turned to Ephram, who was still standing there.  
  
"I'll be out in the car." Ephram nodded and then watched her go. The last time they had kissed had been in the first year he moved to Everwood. Now, was there a chance for a relationship? In New York?  
  
In the car, Amy was the first to speak.  
  
"So are you serious? You aren't doing college or anything?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know what I want to do."  
  
"Ephram, if I tell you a secret, you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"You've been telling me all your secrets today, got anymore? I won't tell," Ephram laughed.  
  
"When I said they were sending me a packet of info, that was true. I don't have enough money to go to Juilliard. My dad and I talked it over last night, and right now, we don't have enough money. I'll have to work in Denver. I suppose that's high honor enough, I had just dreamed of Juilliard."  
  
"Amy, I'm really sorry." "Shoot, now's not the time to tell her about New York," Ephram thought.  
  
"No, Ephram really, it's okay. I just, I'll work in Denver and then maybe when I have the money I can go. Of course by then, I'll be settled down, married with kids." Amy glanced at Ephram when she said this, but saw only a pained look in his eyes. She decided not to say anything else about it.  
  
"Ephram, I can't do it. I can't go to Colin's funeral."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I feel like, if I go, I'm going to be betraying him. After all, maybe our fight got him stressed out, or maybe I was pressuring him too much, I mean that could bring on throwing up and stuff couldn't it?"  
  
"Amy, I think it was much more than that. You probably weren't paying that close attention, but I slipped on the phone. I said he was throwing up again, Amy the last couple months, he hasn't been well. He had to go see the doctors in Denver again, when he told you he was going to Montana, he was in Denver. They suspected something, and I guess they were right." Hot tears rolled down Amy's cheeks. He was supposed to be her boyfriend and he hadn't told her this? Why? Amy couldn't think anymore, because Ephram pulled up to her house and got out. Slowly, she gathered her stuff and followed him to the door. She marched in.  
  
"I'm not going. No one can make me."  
  
"Go where young lady? And what makes you think you can just take off like that? I want answers," Dr. Abbott snapped.  
  
"What do you mean go where? Go to Colin's funeral. And I can just take off like that, if you've forgotten, I'm 18."  
  
"If you live in this house, you follow my rules!"  
  
"Than maybe I'll just move out!" Ephram quietly slipped out. As he heard the last thing Amy said, he flinched. No Amy, don't do that he thought. He got in his car and drove through the streets of Everwood as slowly as he could. People stared at his car as he passed, but he ignored it. When he got to his driveway, his dad was standing out there looking around with the phone in hand.  
  
"Thanks, he just came up the drive. Yeah, yeah. Bye," Dr. Brown said.  
  
"Ephram, you are testing my patience."  
  
"Yeah? Maybe you need to get some more." Why had he just done that? His dad hadn't really done anything to him.  
  
"I pulled out your suit and asked Nina to iron it for me."  
  
"What you didn't think I could? Why do I need a suit anyway?" Andy shot a look at Ephram that made him hold his tongue. Ephram ran inside and slammed the door. He started up the stairs when he saw the bouquet of roses on the table. There was a note beside them.  
  
For Amy  
  
I'll love you forever. Colin  
  
Ephram bit his lip. Then he pulled a single rose from the bouquet and ran back out of the house with it. He ran until he found himself at the Abbott's house. He glanced around and then crept over to a tree. He pulled himself up, and then got where he could see Amy's bedroom. She wasn't there. He broke off a long stick and stuck the rose between the twigs on it. Reaching very slowly, he put he rose on her bed. Suddenly he heard footsteps and jerked back. As he watched, Amy stomped into the room and then she saw the rose.  
  
Amy stopped. There was a single rose on her bed. That was only the kind of thing Ephram would do. She thought maybe it resembled hope. The tears came fast and they spilled out. She sobbed and lay down on her bed. Ephram had really been trying to cheer her up all day. Maybe she would go to the funeral after all.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I know the Juilliard money thing was kind of stupid, but it fits in later in the story. 


	3. One Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 3-One Rose  
  
Amy stopped. There was a single rose on her bed. That was only the kind of thing Ephram would do. She thought maybe it resembled hope. The tears came fast and they spilled out. She sobbed and lay down on her bed. Ephram had really been trying to cheer her up all day. Maybe she would go to the funeral after all.  
  
Ephram glanced at the mirror as he tightened his tie. Then his gaze fell on the note he had placed on his dresser, from Colin to Amy.  
  
Amy  
  
I'll love you forever.  
  
Colin  
He remembered his last conversation with Colin. Damn, he should have known something was up. And now it was too late.  
  
"Ephram! Are you ready to go?" Andy yelled up.  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute." Ephram felt a few tears prick his eyes, but he held them back. He had helped Colin get used to life again, told him things about Amy, helped his with his classes, and now he was repaid with the death of his closest friend in the frickin town? Ephram had to hand it to the guy, Colin had almost always had a smile on his face. Even in pain, he managed a grin or two. Amy listened as the door slammed, telling her that her family had left. Quickly, she opened her closet door and pulled out the long black dress, tucked away on a hanger. She slipped it on and then went over to her dresser. She put on a little makeup and started to leave her room, but stopped and turned back. There was a picture of her and Colin sitting on the end table by her bed. She walked over and fingered it lovingly. Then she picked it up and knelt down by her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and lifted some sweatshirts. She tucked it under as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye Colin. I love you. Why didn't you tell me what was up? I'll never forget the time we spent together. Heck, I had pictured us growing old together, getting married, having kids. Now, none of that's happening. I was going to break up with you. It wasn't you. It was me. Did you have to suffer the ultimate consequence because of that? If you did, God I'd hate myself forever. I'll miss you Colin. You deserved better than me, but you were always loyal. Goodbye." Amy stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She glanced around and then spotted the single rose she had found on her bed. She picked it up and grabbed the phone. Quickly, she dialed the numbers.  
  
"Ephram? Ephram it's Amy."  
  
"Amy, what are you doing? Hang on. Dad, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ephram, I'm sorry. I should have known you'd be going with your dad."  
  
"Well, Nina and Sam were coming along too. It's no big deal, I'll get to drive."  
  
"Would you, would you be able-"  
  
"I'll be right over." Ephram's voice was followed by a dial tone. She smiled a little at how well he knew her.  
  
Ephram's heart pounded as he grabbed his car keys. What was he doing? Really it was simple. He was going to get Amy, and go to the funeral. When he pulled his car into the Abbott's drive, Amy was ready. Her face was tearstained, but she smiled at him. When she got in, he started the engine and turned to her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"God, I don't know. I mean, I feel like it's my fault. Why didn't I pay more attention. Maybe I could have prevented it if I had realized something was wrong."  
  
"Amy, do you know how many times I've thought that the last few days? What if I had said something to my dad? I knew he wasn't doing well, but that day, I was planning on just letting the incident go."  
  
"Ephram it's not your fault."  
  
"That's what I'm saying. Amy it's not your fault." Amy choked out a deep sob. Ephram pulled the car into the church parking lot and then stopped. He leaned over and kissed Amy on the head.  
  
"Amy, it'll be okay."  
  
"How can it? How can it ever be okay again?"  
  
"I don't know. Truly, I don't know. But whenever you need me, I'll be here." Amy nodded, but inside she felt empty. Her pain seemed so great. How would she ever start her life over again?  
  
Ephram stood by Amy and held her hand as they gave the eulogy. But he wasn't listening very closely. How could he do this to Amy? He was just going to take off without talking to her, but he had to go to New York. Something told him that he had to find another way to tell Amy or he'd never be able to leave. The air was cold and damp when the funeral was over. Ephram felt like the weather matched his mood. Suddenly he turned to Amy.  
  
"Amy, can you get a ride home with your family?" Amy's face fell.  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I, I've got to go. Amy, I love you." Ephram kissed Amy and then jumped in his car. He wiped the tears from his face and then gunned the car. His flight to New York was tomorrow. But first he had to write a letter to Amy.  
  
TBC. Please Review! 


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 4-The Letter  
  
"Amy, please talk to me. How can I help?"  
  
"Dad, leave me alone!" Amy was blindfolded by tears as she ran up the steps to her bedroom. She slammed the door and lay on her bed, crying. The tears came for over an hour. When she dried her eyes, she noticed the envelope with her name on it. She reached for it and tore it open.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
I don't know how to explain this to you, but I was recruited by the New York City Ballet. I really wanted to stay for you, and be near you, but I can't. If you need me, call anytime.  
  
I wish I could heal your hurt, but I can't. I don't think I could bear being around you, knowing that I would be causing you pain. You probably don't think I would, but I know better. Amy, I love you. I really do. I wouldn't be able to not show that anymore, and I would hurt you. I would get into a relationship with you and then do something stupid.  
  
Amy, you are an amazing ballet dancer. Never give ballet up. You should dance at the Denver Ballet, and save your money. I know how much it would have meant to you to be able to go to Juilliard next year, but you don't have the money, and I can't give it to you. When you have enough money, you'll have a place there. I know you will. Maybe I'll see you in New York someday, when you're going to school there.  
  
I won't be coming to Everwood to visit Delia or my dad. I'll have them come see me or we just won't see each other for awhile, but it would be too much for you and me to see each other. You don't have to come visit me, you don't have to write or call. I understand if you never want to see my face again, that's okay.  
  
Amy, Reach for the Stars. When you get there, I'll be waiting.  
  
Love, Ephram  
TBC. Please Review! 


	5. New York, New York

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 5-New York, New York  
  
Five Years Later.  
  
Amy Abbott opened the last drawer in her dresser. It was filled with her socks and ballet shoes. She tucked them into her bag and started to close the drawer, but she noticed a letter she hadn't touched in years. She sat back on her heels as she opened the envelope with Ephram's all too familiar handwriting.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
I don't know how to explain this to you, but I was recruited by the New York City Ballet. I really wanted to stay for you, and be near you, but I can't. If you need me, call anytime. . Amy, you are an amazing ballet dancer. Never give ballet up. You should dance at the Denver Ballet, and save your money. I know how much it would have meant to you to be able to go to Juilliard next year, but you don't have the money, and I can't give it to you. When you have enough money, you'll have a place there. I know you will. Maybe I'll see you in New York someday, when you're going to school there. . Amy, Reach for the Stars. When you get there, I'll be waiting.  
  
Love, Ephram  
  
Amy's eyes filled with tears. It had been 5 years since Ephram disappeared, 5 years since she had last spoken with him. Amy tried to imagine what he was doing. Maybe he was still in New York, playing for the ballet.  
  
"Yeah right. You're kidding yourself. He's probably married with kids by now, living in the suburbs."  
  
"Amy, who are you talking to?" Amy turned towards the door.  
  
"Bright? How'd you get into my apartment?"  
  
"Key. You really need to find another hiding spot for it. In New York, somebody will find that easy."  
  
"Bright, you know I'm really busy right now. If you're just going to bother me and get in the way, you can go ahead and leave."  
  
"Relax Amy. I just wanted to see you off, give you a hand if you need. And remind you to stay away from that creep Ephram if you see him. He's bad news. He broke your heart Amy."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need you to baby-sit me." Bright almost looked a little upset but he turned and walked out quietly, shutting the door behind him. Amy bit her lip. Ephram had broken her heart, but she had moved on, sort of. She worked at the Denver Ballet and recently she had been offered a higher paying job in New York, with the city's ballet. She hoped that the extra money would help her pay to get into Juilliard. Amy glanced at the box and pulled out her journal and pen.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Truthfully, I think the only reason I kept saving money for Juilliard is because of Ephram. I know I said I was over him along time ago, but today I found the letter. I'm going to find Ephram, no matter how long it takes. I can only hope he's still open to me. Ephram told me, Reach for the stars. When you get there, I'll be waiting. I'm leaving for New York today, in a few hours. I'll get settled in and then ask around after my first practice (tomorrow). Amy rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. Below, she could see the airport.  
  
"Are you visiting New York?" Amy jerked and turned to the person beside her. It was a young woman who looked about her age, with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"I'm moving there. You?"  
  
"I'm from New York. I moved away last year and my best friend plays the piano for the New York City Ballet. He actually, with the help of the director, he put together an entire performance. I'm here to see it, and visit my fiancée." Amy's heart jumped. The piano player couldn't be Ephram. Why would he be a best friend with this woman?  
  
"Is the piano player your fiancee?"  
  
"Oh, no. So why, if you don't mind my asking, why are you moving to New York?"  
  
"I don't mind, I'm a ballet dancer and I just took a job with the New York City Ballet."  
  
"Cool." Amy nodded and then a flight attendant came by.  
  
"Miss, we're landing. Please buckle your seat belt." Amy grabbed the metal belt and latched it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Amy Abbott."  
  
"I'm Kerry Smith." Kerry shook Amy's hand, but a weird look came into her eyes. Amy tilted her head curiously, but the look left her face. Maybe she had just imagined it.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around? I know what it's like when you first come to New York."  
  
"I couldn't take up your time."  
  
"No, no problem. I won't be seeing my fiancee until tonight, I have all day. I can help you get settled and then show you the city." Amy smiled. It was nice to have made an ally before she even go to the city. She had to admit that she was a little nervous. "Wow, you have been so much help today! I can't thank you enough. Can I have your phone number? We should get together sometime, have coffee or something."  
  
"Sure. Here's my number and email address," she said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "I'll be at the practice tomorrow, to see my friend and chat with him. We're going to dinner after, why don't you come?"  
  
"I don't want to intrude."  
  
"It's okay. My boyfriend's going to be there too. My friend, you might like him. He's your type." Amy had to laugh. After spending the day with Kerry, she already like her a lot. She had admitted she didn't have a boyfriend. What the heck, having dinner with a guy wouldn't be disloyal. What was she talking about? She and Ephram weren't together.  
  
"That sounds good then." Kerry grabbed her coat and walked out of Amy's apartment.  
  
"Oh, Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should really get a better lock for your door."  
  
TBC. Please Review! 


	6. A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 6-A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place  
  
Amy grabbed her bag and keys and then checked her watch. Kerry had called to say she'd take a taxi with her and she'd meet her outside that morning. Amy locked the door and then ran down the stairs where she saw Kerry waiting.  
  
"Kerry! How are you this today?"  
  
"Good. Just a sec." Amy watched Kerry step off the curb and wave to a driver. He slowly pulled through the traffic to where Kerry and Amy were standing. Amy stepped into the taxi after Kerry and closed the door.  
  
"Anyway, my best friend and I picked a really cool place for dinner, it's nice. Do you have some nice clothes with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"I'm telling you Amy, my friend is so right for you."  
  
"Kerry, I'm not looking for a guy right now!"  
  
"When you meet him, you won't be, cause you'll want to go out with him. Here we are. I actually got to name the performance, it's a long story. But since their first practice is today, I'm wondering if that's what you'll be doing." Amy nodded. She grabbed her bag and got out.  
  
"Wow. This place is really big."  
  
"Yeah. When I first came here, I got lost. Come on, I'll show you around." Kerry opened the door and motioned Amy to follow.  
  
"Here's where you get dressed. I'm going to find my friend and then I'll come back here and show you where they practice." Amy nodded and then looked around the large room Kerry had brought her to. There were lockers. One had her name on it.  
  
"Have they sent you a lock yet?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in my bag. Thanks. You can go find your friend." Amy pulled out her stuff and then pulled off her sweatshirt. Kerry walked down to the stage. She spotted her friend sitting at the piano bench.  
  
"Ephram! I'm back," Kerry shouted. She ran down to where he was sitting.  
  
"Kerry! How are you? Man it's been a long time. We're still going to dinner after, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I met the new dancer, Ephram it's her. It's gotta be. Amy Abbott?" Ephram froze. His eyes suddenly were filled with spark. Then the light died.  
  
"Are you sure Ker? 100% sure?"  
  
"Ephram, everything you've told me about her fits. It has to be her. Do you want me to pretend to introduce you, or what? She's coming to dinner tonight too."  
  
"Just introduce her. I'll, I'll figure out what to do." "Hi, are you new here?" Amy looked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, you're part of the new performance. I'm Mallory. The performance is called Amy's Song, don't ask. The piano player and the director came up with the whole story. Kind of corny if you ask me, but the piano player is really cute." Amy laughed faintly but couldn't help thinking of Ephram.  
  
"I've been trying to snag a date with him forever, but he still won't." Amy nodded. Then Kerry walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Amy, there's someone I want you to meet." Kerry held the door open and Amy followed her out. Someone was sitting at the piano bench, but they were facing the other way. Kerry walked down to the piano.  
  
"Amy, this is my best friend, Ephram Brown." Amy froze. It was him. Ephram turned around and his eyes met Amy's.  
  
"Ephram, this is Amy Abbott."  
  
"Amy, how have, how have you been?"  
  
"You two know each other?" Ephram glared at Kerry.  
  
"Kerry don't play dumb." Kerry laughed. Ephram nodded, but his eyes were on Amy. Amy glanced at what she was wearing, self-consciously.  
  
Ephram looked at Amy. God, she was gorgeous. For 5 years he had missed seeing her. His eyes went to her left hand. It was free of rings. Ephram felt himself relaxing.  
  
Amy met Ephram's eyes. She almost couldn't take it. They seemed so dark, and mysterious. She couldn't see through him.  
  
"Amy! Come on! The director wants to talk to you," Mallory called. Amy stumbled back. She was still in disbelief. Ephram. He had been here all this time. She turned and jogged over to Mallory, who looked disgusted.  
  
"Listen, I've been trying to get a date with him forever. And I'm going to get it, so I suggest you stay out of my hair."  
  
"Or what? Ephram wouldn't like someone like you, so you should quit trying so hard."  
  
"How would you know what Ephram would or wouldn't like?"  
  
"I've known Ephram for years." Mallory glared at Amy. Amy shrugged and walked towards the stage.  
  
Amy thought the practice went well. After, she went over and sat on the piano bench.  
  
"Ephram, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, I guess. Really good."  
  
"You've been okay, you know, emotionally?"  
  
"You are so blunt! Yea. I was a little hurt, but I got over it." Ephram was quiet for a moment. Amy felt like she was shaking.  
  
"Ephram, I missed you so much. I said I didn't, but I did. You disappeared. Tell me you won't do that again," Amy cried. Hot tears fell. Ephram hugged her tightly.  
  
"I won't go again."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
TBC. Please Review! 


	7. Dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed. C-Chan, I couldn't find your story. What's the story ID?  
  
Chapter7-Dinner  
  
Amy stepped into the silky dress and stood in awe in front of a mirror as Kerry zipped up the back.  
  
"Amy, this is gorgeous. Ephram will love it." Amy wasn't sure why but her face turned crimson.  
  
"Amy, quit blushing. Okay, listen. I need to tell you about these past years." Amy felt her heart stop.  
  
"You didn't date Ephram, did you?"  
  
"No! That's not it. I just wanted you to know how much Ephram has missed you. I'm not kidding. I'm telling you this because Mallory has had her eye on him for a long time. She'll try to tell you that he's dated other women or made passes on her, but don't believe it." Amy was touched that Kerry was telling her this.  
  
"Thanks Kerry." Amy started to get her bag but then there was a knock on the door. Kerry went over and opened it. Ephram was standing there, with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at Amy and she felt herself smiling back. Their eyes met in a longing look. Kerry cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm going to go wait outside." Ephram nodded, never taking his eyes off Amy.  
  
"Amy, you look beautiful."  
  
"So do you. Lo.. Look handsome I mean." Ephram laughed.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Amy grabbed a jacket and then she, Ephram, and Kerry walked down to the street. Even as Kerry chatted away, Amy's eyes were on Ephram. Suddenly Amy realized that Kerry was talking to her.  
  
"Amy! Earth to Amy!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're here." Amy stopped and looked up.  
  
"Looks nice."  
  
"Uh huh, my boyfriend picked it. He's got good taste." Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kerry! Hey, Kerry over here." Kerry turned and waved to a cute young man standing by a waiter.  
  
"Amy I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Erik. Erik this is Ephram's girlfriend, Amy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Amy."  
  
"The pleasure's mine."  
  
"Come, sit down." The three followed Erik to a booth. Amy slid in and then Ephram sat down beside her. Kerry began a conversation with Erik, so Amy turned to Ephram.  
  
"I really haven't been able to talk to you much. Seriously, how have you been?"  
  
"Good, really good."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"How's your family?"  
  
"Um, fine. My dad still doesn't like your dad, my mom is always trying to throw herself into big projects with the town that my dad hates, Bright, well Bright is Bright." Ephram laughed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dave and I'll be you waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks or are you ready to order?" Kerry, Erik, and Ephram all knew what they wanted, but Amy hadn't even looked at the menu. She stared up at the waiter and then Ephram spoke up.  
  
"She'll have what I'm having." The waiter nodded and then hurried off. Amy turned to Ephram, confused.  
  
"What are you having?"  
  
"Something you'll love, just trust me." Suddenly Amy blocked everything else out. Trust me. Did she trust Ephram? Across the table, Kerry sensed a tense moment and she and Erik stood up.  
  
"We're going to go dance," Kerry said. Ephram nodded, never taking his eyes off Amy. Did she trust him? He thought she did, but he wouldn't really blame her if she didn't.  
  
"Ephram, can I ask you something?" Ephram was surprised for a moment.  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Why'd you do it? Why the letter? Why couldn't you come tell me goodbye?" Tears filled Amy's eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away. Ephram reached out and lifted her chin until their eyes met. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Do you think I could have? Do you really think I could have called or came over and said, 'Amy I'm leaving. See ya whenever.' Tell me now, do you think I could have done that? Well I couldn't have. I wouldn't have been able to leave and I knew it. God, Amy I love you so much. I knew it wasn't, wasn't the right time for a relationship. And then the job came up."  
  
"Ephram, all these years I've thought that you didn't like me. I thought that I didn't really matter to you and that was just your way of getting rid of me, short of killing me." Amy's voice was bitter.  
  
"Amy, I love you. Are you listening to me? I love you. When there's love, nothing is more powerful. Are you more concerned about why and how I left? Because if you are, there's no love."  
  
"Ephram, there's love."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"You have to trust me." Ephram leaned forward and whispered, "Amy, I trust you." Then he kissed her, the gentlest of kisses. Amy wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Suddenly all of her anger melted away.  
  
After paying the bill, everyone stood up and walked outside. Kerry and Erik kissed and then Erik hailed a taxi. Kerry turned to Amy before she got in.  
  
"Amy, I'm going to go over to Erik's for awhile. I'll call you when I leave and then maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Amy nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ephram," Amy said, hesitantly. Ephram nodded.  
  
"Wait! Amy, come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just, just come with me."  
  
"Okay, I'll come." Ephram was a little shocked but then he realized, she trusts me.  
  
TBC. Please Review!  
  
Author's Note: I have loved writing this story! I have it all planned out, Chapter Titles and everything. Just eight chapters to go! I hope everyone reading this has liked it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, what does everyone think?  
  
I am having major surgery the 18th and so I will be out of action for awhile. I will try to update soon but please bear with me.  
  
I am going to start another Everwood fan fiction piece but please give me some feedback. Did you like the future story thing? Sometimes those are weird. Did I do okay with it? Thanks again for your reviews. 


	8. Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. This story is the only thing that's mine. The characters that are mine are Kerry, Erik, and Mallory. Distributor: Please let me know, and don't until I give you the okay. Pairings: Ephram/Amy  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be on the safe side  
  
This starts at the end of their senior year. Please Review!  
  
Thanks to everybody! I loved your reviews. Thank you for the well wishes before my surgery. I can't wait  
  
Chapter 8-Tonight  
  
Amy climbed into the taxi, confused. Why was Ephram asking her to come with him? Unless, he wanted her to stay. Amy closed her eyes and imagined Ephram without a shirt on. No! That couldn't be it. When she opened her eyes, Ephram was staring at her. Amy blushed furiously. Amy smiled nervously. Ephram didn't say anything, but he gently pulled her closer and then kissed her softly.  
  
Ephram leaned forward and spoke to the taxi driver. The driver nodded and then pulled away from the curb.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere amazing. You'll love, I promise." Amy smiled and then she relaxed a notch. They drove for awhile, away from the city. Finally the taxi stopped. Ephram climbed out and then paid the driver. Amy was busy studying the area when Ephram grabbed her hand. He guided her down a trail that came to a rocky ledge. He leaped up and then helped Amy.  
  
"Amy, I love you. I always have and I always will. You know that right?" Amy shivered. Ephram wrapped his jacket around her.  
  
"Please Amy, tell me you know that." And then Amy did know that. Knew that Ephram was telling her something more. Knew that she had never stopped loving him. She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and gently returning the kiss.  
  
"I know that Ephram," Amy whispered.  
  
"Amy, look at the sky." When she did, she gasped. All around them there were shooting stars.  
  
"Ephram, it's beautiful."  
  
"Amy, remember what I wrote?" How could she have forgotten?  
  
"There's stars all around us Amy. Reach for them. You can make it. When you do, I'll be there."  
  
"Be there for me now Ephram."  
  
"I'm always here Amy. You know that."  
  
"Ephram, what's this all about?"  
  
"Come here." Amy leaned closer and then found herself in a passionate kiss. Ephram's hands slid under her shirt and suddenly Amy found herself wanting Ephram in a new way.  
  
"Will you do it Ephram? Right here, right now?"  
  
"I love you Amy, I'll do anything for you." Amy sighed and let herself relax.  
  
"I love you too Ephram. Amy rolled over in her bed and slapped the off button. She dragged herself into the kitchen to get a drink and then smiled, thinking of what she and Ephram had shared the night before. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at her laptop. Amy's eyes scanned the inbox and she clicked on an email from Ephram.  
  
To: dancingqueenNYC@nycballet.com From: nativeyorker@brownmed.com Subject: None  
  
Morning Amy. I got up today thinking of you. I was glancing through my mail and I found something that I would like to talk to you about. It's something important to me, but I love you. I can't tell you in an email, we have to talk face to face. All I can say is that I love you more than I have every loved anyone and I'll be there for you.  
  
Love, Ephram  
  
Amy studied the email and reread it. Something in the mail? She frowned and then sent him a quick reply. Amy sat back in her chair and played with her hair for a minute. This seemed like something big.  
  
TBC. Please Review! 


End file.
